Through Seer's Eyes
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: Gailelle Josephine Potter, Harry Potter and Tess Sanderson's eldest daughter does not know that the secrets she and her three best friends keep have the power to alter reality. What could they be hiding, and what happens when it comes out in the open?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello old and new friends! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, and all characters are as they were in the fifth book. (Except for older) Please don't flame if you don't approve of Tamzin(Tess) Sanderson, a character from a Fanfiction called Brown Eyed Girl, I have permission to use and mention as Harry's wife. Well I hope you read and enjoy! (I know, I'm being very serious for myself)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Or Tamzin Sanderson for that matter. However I do own Joss, Gail, Jessie, Melanie, Carson, Lexie, Mark and all second generation members. (In order of appearance) Again this is probably the most serious Disclaimer you'll ever get from me. **

**Through Seers Eyes**

Chapter 1

"Gail! How many times do I have to call you?" I heard my mom's voice echoing through the house. I groaned in response, before checking my appearance one more time in the mirror. I pulled my brown hair into a high ponytail before jolting downstairs and running into Joss.

"Ugh..." I exclaimed as I watched the tall blond boy look down at me and smirk.

"Klutz,"

"Jerk," I replied, before sprinting around him and into the kitchen and towards my little sister, her bouncing blond curls framing her face. "Happy birthday Jess!"

She grinned up at me. "Guess how old I am now?"

I giggled. "Twelve,"

"No!" She cried, jumping up and down. Suddenly my parents entered the room, my dad carrying four cups of coffee. "Mommy! Gailie forgot how old I am!"

Jessie started laughing. And I walked over in the direction of the cabinets, pulling out a mug, and heading over to the coffee machine.

My dad grabbed the cup from my hand, "No way,"

I looked up at him: "Daddy I'm nearly sixteen!"

"Not until January." He stated confidently.

"But Hermione and Ron let Joss drink coffee." I whined, before grabbing the glass from his hands and filling it about halfway up. As if on cue, Hermione and Ron strutted into our kitchen. Accompanied by Joss. "And he just turned sixteen a month ago."

"Happy b-day lil' Jessenia." He grinned at Jessie, before looking up at me and winking. "How old are you now, twenty-four?"

"No!" She laughed, "I'm nine!"

"Stop lying," He teased, before walking over to me. Just as I was about to take a sip of my well-deserved coffee, Joss managed to take it out of my hands, and took a huge gulp.

"Joss!"

"You're too young to be drinking coffee,"

"You're only five months older than me, loser!" I spun around, taking another glass from the shelf.

"I'm not lying!" Jessie smiled, not even noticing the exchange Joss and I had just had.

"We know Jess," Hermione jumped in. "Are you ready to go to the zoo?"

Joss's mom knew what she was doing; she _had _asked Jessie, but the question _was _directed at Joss and I, who were still arguing, like normal.

"If you just did your homework, you wouldn't need me now would you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Snape gave us way too much homework. Only geeks like you finish it _before_ the last week of summer." He shot back at me.

"Not true, I just have priorities!" I placed my hands on my hips, about to make an incredibly rude, and definitely inappropriate comment, before being cut off by Ron, Joss's dad.

"Gail? Joss? Are you planning on joining us anytime soon."

"Sorry," I mumbled before Jess suddenly grabbed my hand and tugged me in the direction of the front door.

"Gailie! Come on, we're going to the Zooooooooooooooooooo!" She said, putting emphasis on every word.

Yep, this was my life.

My name is Gailelle Josephine Potter; yeah, my parents are into unique names. I'm pretty sure they just made it up after I was born, that's why I go by Gail- and absolutely nothing else. Except for Jessie, she can call me whatever she wants. If you haven't noticed yet, Jessie and I are pretty close, but after all, all Sanderson sisters are.

My mother's name is Tamzin Sanderson, and you've probably noticed my dad is Harry Potter. Interesting, huh? Not really. Honestly, it's a drag, after having two parents who suffered from near-death experiences, they turn out very over-protective. _Very _over-protective.

After my parents, Ron and Hermione graduated Hogwarts, after the "Final" Battle all four of them moved to Little Whinging to start their lives. Why Little Whinging? I think they though it would be safe, and honestly I don't think that my parents could have chosen anywhere else. It's still just as lonely, but I don't think my parents care, I "have Joss".

I'm sure you want to know about him, because you're just nosy people. But please don't be offended, I just don't have a good way with words.

He's about six feet tall, with blue eyes, he looks almost nothing like his parents- oh, so you don't want to know what he looks like? Well I can tell you what I think of him, but you might want to hear it from someone else, or make an opinion for yourself.

Joss and I have _never _gotten along. There's really nothing much to it. He's arrogant, conceited, self-centered. Always rude, never listening in class, always coming to me the night before to help him with an assignment. Forever pranking me: like last year, he turned my hair purple, with some charm his uncles came up with. I had to walk around the whole school with vibrant purple hair before I finally convinced him to change it back.

My parents say it takes two to tango. But they just like saying that because it's alliteration.

Truth be told, I'm not perfect. But who is these days, except_ Melanie. _Joss's muggle girlfriend. But you don't need to remember that, it changes about every month, it's like a cycle. But somehow it always turns out to be _Melanie, _especially in the summer.

Melanie is _that_ kind of girl, with "gorgeous" blond locks that cut off at her shoulders; long, tan legs. A tiny frame, the kind of girl that would never compare to me:

Wavy brown hair, green-blue eyes, slim, and pretty in a less out-spoken way. I guess I'm pretty, I'm actually mostly confident with my looks. But I just don't have that... slut-factor.

Don't get me wrong, I consider Joss a friend, a best friend. You know, the kind of friend when you sit at the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw one, nearly everyday.

He said it was because I loved him, I told him it was because I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

I know what you're thinking, I love Joss Weasley. But I don't, it's not true. In fact I have a boyfriend. His name is Carson Choler, a Hufflepuff by nature. He's adorable, and boyfriend material, completely opposite of Joss, who doesn't get along too great with Carson.

But he's just jealous I can keep a boyfriend and he can't keep a girl. After all, we're going on almost a year now-

Just don't tell my dad, he doesn't know yet.

We were nearing the parking lot and I unfastened my seat belt.

"Gail," My dad said sternly. "Buckle up,"

"Dad, we'll be parked in like two seconds."

"Do as I tell you,"

"Dad, you're blowing this way out of proportion!" I rolled my eyes.

"I will not park this car until you buckle up, Gailelle Josephine!" I heard Joss chuckle and I shot him a look.

"Fine Dad," I fastened the clasp, and waited until my dad had pulled the keys out of the ignition.

After buying tickets, and getting through the gates, Jessie tugged at my hand. "Come on Gailie! Let's go see the cheetahs!"

I raised my eyebrows at my parents. "You can go," My mom replied. "Just keep your eyes on her."

"'Kay Mom," I smiled, and gave into Jess's tugging. We weaved in and out of people, as I noticed the zoo was crowded today. We oh-ed and ah-ed at turtles, zebras, lions and more as we made our way to the Cheetahs' Reserve.

By the time we got there I was completely aware that we were being followed. I turned on my heel to find Joss giving me a goofy grin.

"Your dad told me to follow."

I nodded solemnly as Joss picked Jessie up so she could see over the many people watching the cheetahs feed.

Suddenly my hands flew to my head and I let out a gasp. Joss's head whipped around and I could barely make out his ice blue eyes as they peered at me, all too knowingly.

And the familiar pounding filled my ears.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I hope I get some more readers/reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little bit of a filler. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be here. Trust me, I mean. Why would I be writing a fan fiction about my own fiction? That**

Chapter 2

I watched as my surroundings changed, I watched as the sun disappeared before my eyes.

_"Master, but how will you get to them?" And I was once again that silent spectator._

_"Do not bother me with your petty questions, Burns." His cold voice rang in my ears. I pulled on my hair, just waiting for it all to end. _

_"I'm so sorry, sir." A balding man, in his mid-forties knelt by the Dark Lord's feet. _

_"Leave me now, and send in Bellatrix." He ordered, and I watched as Burns left the murky room. _

_"Will we be putting the plan into action soon, Lord?" I watched as the witch entered the study. _

_"By the next moon, Bellatrix, all of this will be worth it."_

The visions were getting more frequent, and yet, they started to give away less. I still couldn't tell what Voldemort was planning, and as I faded back into reality I couldn't help but think I ought to tell my parents.

But I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. I had spent so much of my life making sure they didn't even know I was a Seer.

It was just another thing that made me weird... another thing that was a constant reminder to the fact I wasn't anywhere close to perfect.

I felt Joss's warm hands on my shoulders. "Gail,"

I blinked my eyes, "Are you okay?" I nodded, looking around for Jessie.

"One of the managers told all the kids to go to the front."

"And you let her!" My jaw dropped, and I tried to dash off in the direction of the glass case.

"Gail, you were about to faint."

"I can't believe you could be that stupid! She's nine Joss!"

"Don't you think you should tell them?" It was like he was reading my mind. I ignored him and his hands dropped from my shoulders. He caught my eyes for a second and I turned away from him.

I began to weave through the crowd of people in search of those blonde curls. Reassured, as I saw them, I walked up behind her and rested my hand on her arm.

She looked at me and shot my a toothless grin before turning back to watch a female cheetah gulp down a piece of meat.

I felt his eyes on my back, but I kept my eyes on Jessie.

"That was so cool! Can we go home and eat something yummy?" Jess hinted, not-so-subtly. "And maybe unwrap a few things."

"Oh, but Jessie we didn't get you any presents this year." I teased convincingly.

"What!" She squealed.

"Well you're nine now... after you turn nine you don't get presents anymore, and you eat carrots instead of cake." My dad played along.

"No!" She cried. "Buuuuuuut it's my biiiiiirthday!"

"Come on, we even got you some humus to dip the carrots in. It'll be great," I pulled on her arm, and led her into the kitchen.

She gaped at the large purple cake in front of her, before clapping her hands. "Yay!"

The nine enchanted candles were still burning, just waiting for Jessie to make her wish. We all gathered around her and waited while she narrowed her eyes and finally blew out the candles.

My mom let her help her cut the cake, and I stood back watching as Jessie picked a plate for herself.

I smiled, I didn't want to leave this. I always hated leaving for school because I hated leaving my family.

But I couldn't wait. I was a nerd, and I always loved the start of school because it was kind of like making a "return to normalcy". I would see all my friends again, and Hogwarts never _is _boring.

"Gail! Look, I cut you a piece with a flower!" Jessie shoved a plate in front of my face. I smiled and joined my family and the Weasley's at our dinner table. My parents struck up a conversation about Jessie, and what a good athlete she was already. Jessie giggled and blushed while my Dad boasted:

"In two years I can promise you she'll be sorted into Gryffindor and put on the Quidditch team."

"Do you really think so?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and then in Second Year they'll ask you to become Captain." I smiled sweetly.

Jessie's eyes widened and she was about to say something when she was interrupted by my mom:

"Probably not in your First Year, Jessie, but anything is possible." Joss smiled at her. "I mean, I never thought I would be Captain, nonetheless in Sixth year."

"So modest aren't we?" I raised my eyebrows at Joss.

"Well If you-"

"Guys," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You're still the Seeker, right Gail?" Jessie asked, looking away from Ron and Joss.

"Yeah, and Gryffindor is totally going down this year." I crossed my arms.

"No way, Gail,"

"Ravenclaw beat you guys last year,"

"We've gotten better." He argued.

"Sure," I replied before sharing a teasing glance with Jessie.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


End file.
